


mino, darling, we all knew

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Wolf AU, mino/irene if you squint, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: only occasionally, when mino is sleeping against his side in a patch of warm sunlight out on the meadows, does he allow himself to press his nose into mino’s tanned skin and breathe - breathe in the woody musk of his alpha scent.





	mino, darling, we all knew

**Author's Note:**

> fic for songkang's 100 minute challenge: contact, worked into omegaverse, which i took liberal liberties with. i might also have strayed quite a bit from the prompt, lol.

they are so in tune that it frightens him sometimes, seungyoon thinks. every press of mino’s fingertips against his skin, every brush of mino’s hands on his hips, every look they share just between the two of them. from the slight differences in pressure, to the varying insistence of his touch, to the shifting darkness of mino’s eyes, seungyoon knows what mino wants, what he's thinking.

and sometimes seungyoon thinks that mino knows what seungyoon wants, even before seungyoon knows it himself. _mate_ , he finds himself thinking when he looks mino in the eye.

but as a rare omega male, he knows he won't be allowed to mate with an alpha. a beta, maybe, but not with mino, that's for certain - mino is too prized a young alpha, strong and confident, and male omegas are never as fertile as females. back in the lounge, seungyoon has heard whispered conversations about potential partners for the next mating season, which mino is due for soon, about 10 months older than seungyoon as he is. he hears names dropped - irene? wendy? seoyoon? alexa? all young, healthy, beautiful, _female_ omegas.

it scares seungyoon a little sometimes, when he stops to think about it. mino taking a mate (that isn't him). but they're still young, and their distinctive typescents have yet to develop as strongly, and he manages to do away with thinking about it most of the time. only occasionally, when mino is sleeping against his side in a patch of warm sunlight out on the meadows, does he allow himself to press his nose into mino’s tanned skin and breathe - breathe in the woody musk of his alpha scent.

 

 

seungyoon first tastes real panic when, hours before the hunting team is due back, there's a wavering howl drifting from the edge of the compound, lining the forest - _someone is hurt._ he drops the herbs he's sorting and darts faster than he ever has towards the source of the sound, but the kitchens are furthest from the forest and he reaches last, when the injured wolves have already been carried off to the healers’ wing, and there's only bloodstains left behind on the ground. seungyoon hears mino’s name in the murmurs of the gathered people there, and he searches among the remaining alphas - no sign of mino. he manages to spy jinwoo though, and squeezes through the small crowd to reach him.

“do you know what happened?”

“they're saying that seunghoon strayed a little from the pack and didn't see the bear approaching from the back,” jinwoo’s eyebrows are furrowed in worry. “mino jumped in in time, and they're thankfully both alive, but i don't know how bad the injuries were. it looked like a lot of blood.”

“mino would,” seungyoon mutters worriedly, gnawing at his lower lip.

“yeah he would,” jinwoo sighs. “but if it weren't for him seunghoon’s neck would have been been broken on impact.” he pushes lightly at seungyoon’s shoulder. “go back to the rooms and wait. we won't be allowed in the healers’ wing anyway.”

 

 

seungyoon is fidgeting in a corner of the lounge, when one of the healers slips in, goes up to irene, whispers a few words in her ear. she looks surprised, but rises and follows the healer out. just before she leaves the room, seungyoon could've sworn her eyes flick to him for the briefest of moments.

he knows that given the healing properties of wolf saliva, it's common for wolves to clean wounds for each other. the sharing of bodily fluids promotes bonding, though, and so is generally done only between mates, or potential mates. 

seungyoon decides to go to bed early.

 

 

it's the middle of the night, the moon high in the cloudless sky when there are a few quiet taps on his door. seungyoon is awake, unable to sleep anyway, and he slips out of bed without bothering to put on a shirt and opens the door.

he is surprised to see irene there, at his doorstep. she smiles tentatively up at him, doe-eyed and beautiful, and he tries not to imagine her lips on mino’s skin.

“mino is asking for you.”

“mino? is he okay?” 

“his injuries aren't as serious, seunghoon got the worst of it,” irene hesitates. “but he… didn't want me. kept asking for you, but the healers wouldn't give in. i sneaked out to find you, they don't know i'm here.”

seungyoon’s hands are trembling, warmth spreading throughout his chest. _mino asked for him._ irene looks back at him, her large eyes knowing, and is that sympathy he sees in her eyes?

 “just let me get a shirt on,” seungyoon murmurs, averting his eyes.

 

 

“you have just over an hour,” irene had whispered to him. “healer kim will be back to check on him at four.”

seungyoon slips into the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him, and goes up to the bed, heart wrenching when by the light of the moon, he sees the swelling and the bloody tear marks in mino’s shoulder. mino’s eyes are closed, breathing ragged and uneven, and seungyoon reaches pale fingers out to trace the bruises on his arm.

mino’s eyes open, slowly, lifting to meet his, and seungyoon knows it's cliche but the electricity that courses through him when their eyes lock is real, and he chokes back a sob.

“how’re you feeling?” he whispers, not trusting his voice to not tremble.

“like shit,” mino reaches out to take his hand, tugging him closer. seungyoon drops into the chair beside mino’s bed and clutches at mino’s good arm and finally lets the tears he didn't know he'd been holding back the whole evening fall.

“you stupid jerk, do you know how worried i was-”

“i'm okay,” mino murmurs, large hand lifting to press against seungyoon’s thin cheek, thumb wiping away his tears. “now that you're here.”

seungyoon pushes all thoughts of irene aside - is this her place? - and just silently bends over mino, pressing his lips without hesitation to the ragged wounds on mino’s shoulder. he feels, rather than hears, mino suck in a sharp intake of breath, as he tongues the wound.

mino moans under his touch, writhing a little, and seungyoon just holds him down and keeps going, until he's licked the entire gash clean. when he lifts his head, he's satisfied to see the edges of the largest wound already beginning to heal over.

mino is panting, eyes blown, chest heaving as seungyoon lowers his head again to run his tongue over the all smaller cuts and gashes littering his body. he can't do anything about the bruises, so he just presses bloody kisses to those.

“is that better?” seungyoon whispers, breath fluttering on mino’s damp skin, keeping his eyes on mino’s wounds. mino doesn't respond, his harsh breathing the only sound in the quiet of the night, and seungyoon knows mino is trying to get himself under control. he shifts slightly to try and hide his own erection. he hasn't had his first heat yet, but he knows mino probably can smell his arousal anyway, given their proximity and mino’s heightened senses in his injured state.

he swallows hard and leans back, wiping blood off his lips with the back of his hand. mino’s gaze sharpens, and seungyoon knows mino is looking at his bloodstained mouth.

“you should sleep,” he pushes mino’s hair back from his forehead. “get more rest.”

 

 

when mino is finally lulled into a sound sleep, now that his pain is eased, seungyoon drops a soft kiss on his forehead and disappears into the night.

back in bed, he chews mindlessly on his lower lip - he still can taste mino in his mouth. it occurs to him that he and mino have, without hesitation and without thought, stepped clean over the fine line they have been toeing. beyond mere companionship and friendship.

it's okay to do this, then, he thinks, as he wraps a hand around his cock, and strokes himself to hardness at the thought of mino pulling him down onto the narrow bed with him, back in the healer’s wing, kissing him. sliding thick fingers into him, pressing him down into the mattress.

his hips are beginning to stutter now, and he thinks about mino closing his lips over the pulse point on his neck. _mates._ imagines mino pushing into him, hot and hard and full and seungyoon’s hips jerk and he spills over his hand, onto his stomach.

breathing heavy in the aftermath, he realises for the first time that he's damp with slick. he doesn't want to think about the implications of this.

sighing, he lets his sticky hand fall to his side, closing his eyes.

 

 

mino recovers quick enough after that night, and is back on his feet after a couple days. seungyoon hasn't dared to seek him out since then, afraid of having overstepped boundaries, and as mating season approaches the alphas spend more time out on the training fields to keep themselves away from any wayward scents.

seungyoon wakes one morning, uncomfortably warm. wondering if he's falling sick, he kicks off his blankets to cool himself down - but the movement of his legs draws his awareness to the odd sensation of slick dripping from his hole and pooling between his thighs. he's hard, cock already curving towards his belly, swollen and aching. with a sinking feeling, seungyoon knows his first heat has set in.

the healers are confused at his premature heat - he's only due for his first one next season. seungyoon doesn't tell them that his clandestine visit to mino was a likely trigger, and just leaves them to speculate. however, the lack of preparation for his heat means that seungyoon hasn't taken the herbs or salves meant to soothe in the days leading up to the mating season - the healer clicks her tongue in sympathy but can do little, transferring him to the omegas’ underground den to keep his scent, stronger than usual in the absence of relief, away from the compound.

left alone in the darkness, this must be what burning alive feels like, seungyoon thinks, trembling in a curled up ball in the mess of sheets and blankets piled in the corner of the room. the worst of it is the sheer need coursing alongside the fire through his veins, for mino. when his heat sets in for real a few hours in, he gives up and lets himself cave to the delirium and fever.

 

 

mino freezes in the middle of the square on his way to the training fields. he could have sworn that that was seungyoon’s scent on the wind coming from the west, where the omega dens were. faint in the distance, but thicker, headier than usual - like an omega in heat?

he exhales slowly, wheeling around to stare in the distance at the omega dens, mouth suddenly dry, heart thundering in his chest.

the scent doesn't come again, and mino tries to concentrate on the afternoon training sessions, but he can't stop thinking about it. when he returns to the quarters in the evening, he makes a beeline for the healers’ wing, mincing no words.

“is seungyoon in heat?”

healer kim’s head snaps up in surprise. “how did you know?”

“i smelt him.” mino is confused, but obstinate. “where is he?”

“how did you manage to smell…” healer kim drifts off, eyeballing him suspiciously. “the two of you have bonded? without approval?”

“no, we didn't,” mino snaps, baring his neck at her. “you don't see any marks here, do you?”

she sits back in her chair, gaze penetrating. “that would explain why i thought i scented him on you the next day after your injury.. that would explain his premature heat. he healed you, didn't he?”

“does that matter?”

“irene was supposed to heal you.”

“i didn't want her,” mino frowns, frustrated. “i asked her to bring seungyoon to me.”

healer kim lets out a long-suffering sigh, and is quiet for a few moments, but mino is impatient. “is seungyoon in the dens? he's not due for heat this season, he wouldn't have been ready for this.”

"yes, he wasn't prepared for this. he was in delirium this afternoon, asking for you.” mino feels a spike of heat suffuse through him at these words, and clenches his trembling fists to try and still them.

“he asked for me? why didn't anybody come for me? i should have-” mino wheels for the door, but healer kim grabs him by the wrist.

“the elders have chosen irene for you as your mate, do you understand?” her eyes are carefully blank and unreadable. “you can't go to seungyoon. the two of you already are close to bonding - you wouldn't be able to hold back.”

“but i want _him._ ” it's the first time he's said that out loud, and mino is surprised at even himself. but as the words sink in, he knows that's what he wants. what he's been wanting his whole life. “i want him,” mino repeats, with more conviction this time. “as my mate. i don't… i don't want anyone else.”

“you do know that you might be giving up the running for lead alpha of the pack if he isn't fertile?”

mino sighs. “i will personally go to father and tell him i want seungyoon as my mate. seungyoon comes first for me. if i have to give up the running, so be it.” he hasn't actually really considered this in depth before, but he's surprised at how clear-minded he is, how easy it is to make this decision.

healer kim stares back at him for a few moments, and her grip relaxes, her eyes softening.

“come, i'll take you to him.”

“you're letting me go?” mino is startled. he'd expected to have to fight harder than this.

“yes,” healer kim gets to her feet, leading him to the door. “everybody knows, mino, darling, about the two of you. we haven't seen such a strong pre-mark bond in a very long time. the elders were prepared to give in, but not without trying, just in case.” she smiles wryly back at him.

“you have potential to lead the pack, and the elders didn't want to give up on that. but bonds cannot be denied, especially when they come into force from such a young age.”

“seungyoon might be fertile too, you never know,” mino can't help himself, feeling his face heating at the thought.

“we’ll find out, won't we, after the next few days?”

 

 

seungyoon takes a deep, shaky breath, his hole clenching around nothing, and tries to persuade himself to sleep. just two to three more days, he tells himself. he can do this.

he misses mino. needs him. he can feel himself leaking more slick at the very thought of mino, and he whimpers, burying his nose and whining mino’s name into the sheets.

“shhh, i'm here,” a warm, bare body covers his, strong hands circling his wrists and suddenly seungyoon’s nostrils are filled with mino’s alpha scent, thickened by arousal.

“mino, mino, mino,” seungyoon whimpers, his eyes filling with relieved tears at the sensation of mino’s body, hard and hot against his. “you came.”

“i'm here now,” mino soothes, dipping his head to catch his parted lips. their first kiss is without finesse, heated and filthy, mino licking his way in without preamble. seungyoon moans into mino’s mouth, legs falling open for mino, slick spilling onto the sheets.

mino settles between seungyoon’s legs, flicking one of seungyoon’s nipples with his tongue, and moving even lower. seungyoon cries out loud when mino pulls his cock into his mouth, and he's so on edge that with a few hard sucks he's shuddering and releasing down mino’s throat. mino swallows, licks him clean, and pushes himself back up to press a kiss on his mouth.

“better?”

heat somewhat dispelled for the moment, reduced to a simmer under his skin, seungyoon nods breathlessly, trembling hands going up to cup mino’s cheeks, happiness warm in his chest that mino is here, for him.

“i love you,” he says without thinking, and even as it slips out of his mouth he knows he does. without a doubt.

mino’s eyes are warm and soft, and he leans down to press his forehead to seungyoon’s. “i love you, too. always have.”

“they let you come to me?” seungyoon turns his head to mouth at mino’s fingers.

“yeah. did you know about irene?”

“i did.” seungyoon licks at mino’s fingers, and mino tries to focus, wanting seungyoon to rest a little. it’s difficult, when he’s still hard - he doesn't think he's ever been harder - his cock pressed against seungyoon’s soft thigh, and seungyoon lapping at him like this.

“why didn't you say anything?” mino tries to bite back a moan as seungyoon pulls him down to kiss along his bare shoulder.

“i thought i didn't stand a chance, as a male omega,” seungyoon pushes mino over, and caught by surprise, mino lets seungyoon straddle him.

“it doesn’t matter to me, i only ever wanted you,” mino says, dizzy with arousal as he breathes in deep through his nose, seungyoon’s scent surrounding him as seungyoon leans in to place wet, open-mouthed kisses on his chest. he can feel seungyoon hard again, between their stomachs, and the want throbs through his veins.

“seungyoon-ah, i-” he breaks off into a guttural groan as without warning, seungyoon suddenly sinks down onto his cock, all tight wet heat, murmuring low into his ear how he'd fingered himself thinking of mino filling him up like this. mino groans, hands coming up to grasp seungyoon’s thin hips in place and bucking up into him.

as wound up as they are, it doesn't take long for mino’s knot to form, pressing against seungyoon’s opening, and seungyoon bites his lips and eases himself down onto mino’s girth with a drawn-out moan. once seungyoon’s fully taken him in, mino rolls them over again, pushing seungyoon’s knees up to his chest and driving into seungyoon with hard, shallow thrusts, as much as his knot will allow, seungyoon whimpering and writhing under him.

burying his nose into seungyoon’s neck, mino breathes in, seungyoon’s scent heady and familiar and comforting and he doesn’t hesitate, biting down over his throbbing pulse point. seungyoon’s moans escalate into a sharp cry and he comes, untouched, all over their stomachs, tightening around mino and pushing him over the edge as well. mino rides out his own orgasm, emptying himself into seungyoon, hips erratic and stuttering.

he collapses on top of seungyoon, sated and panting. when he finally manages to blink the stars out of his vision, he slumps to the side, pulling seungyoon close into his chest. dipping his head to lick the bite marks, mino presses a soft kiss to the pink, freshly healed skin.

“we’re gonna be stuck like this for a while, until it recedes,” he mumbles tiredly into seungyoon’s tousled hair. seungyoon just clenches around him in response, and mino shudders, spent cock still oversensitive.

mino is half-asleep when he feels seungyoon’s lips find their way to mino’s pulse point, and he bites down, quickly and gently, tongue lapping soothingly at the marks immediately after. “mine,” he murmurs sleepily against the heated skin of mino’s throat.

“yours,” mino wraps his arms around seungyoon’s shoulders. “get some sleep while you can.”  

as mino drifts off, light snores ruffling his hair, seungyoon’s last thought before he falls asleep is that he is content in this wholeness. a fullness so overwhelming it’s all he thinks he’ll ever need, with his mate by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm now on twitter! @vanillakang


End file.
